The Story of Princess Leviella and Prince Hanji
by Kaigoryu
Summary: Levi and Hanji babysit five-year-old!Eren and are forced to participate in a re-enactment of 'Cinderella'. LevixHanji


The Story of Leviella and Prince Hanji

**A/N: My first Attack on Titan fanfic! I hope to do some more soon and hopefully get better!**

Five-year-old Eren Jaeger watched a silent Levi as he chewed his bread.

He was waiting for the perfect time to ask him a really important question. Patiently, he watched for any sign of even slight happiness on Levi's face. There was none.

Eren pouted a bit and kept staring. He brightened when Levi took a sip of whatever it was he was drinking and his face became less tense.

"Heichou?" Eren asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Will you read me a story?" He requested in a hopeful tone.

Levi was silent for a moment, and Eren was quiet, holding his breath and waiting for Levi's answer.

"Sure," Levi said nonchalantly, and stood up. Eren grinned and walked behind him to the living room, where Hanji was curled under the couch.

Levi wiped off her drool with the end of her sweater.

"Disgusting," he commented dully. He turned to Eren. "Do you have a particular book in mind?"

Eren nodded and held out a copy of 'Cinderella'.

Levi scoffed. "That's a girl's book!" He said.

"It was Mikasa's!" Eren said defensively.

"That seems even less likely," Levi muttered, scowling. He consented anyway, and took the small book from a cheerful Eren.

"'Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Cinderella. She had an evil stepmo-'"

Levi's monotonous story was interrupted by Hanji's loud cry of protest.

"Levi! You're reading a children's book? Without me?!" She wailed, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I'm hurt, you know I love 'Cinderella'!"

Levi glared at her. "I am just reading the brat a story, you can read the book by yourself later. Go back to sleep, it's much quieter."

"But Levi!" Hanji said. "You can't just read the book! You have to act it out, too!"

"No," Levi said, looking back down at the book and preparing to read once more.

"Yes! And we'll help!" Hanji exclaimed. "Right, Eren?" She grinned.

"Right!" Eren replied faithfully.

"See, Levi, now you have to!" She smiled toothily down at Levi.

"...Fine," Levi said after a moment's notice.

"Yes!" Hanji shouted, evoking a smack to the head from Levi, who was annoyed by her excessive yelling.

"'Kay, Eren, who should play who?" She asked, clutching her head.

"Um, you should be Prince Hanji, Levi can be Cinderella, and I'll play all the other small characters," Eren said uncertainly. A vein bulged on Levi's forehead.

"Why am I Cinderella?" He growled. "Shouldn't that be Hanji?"

"Because you and Cinderella both clean all the time," supplied Hanji. "And because your suffering never ceases to entertain us."

He smacked her again, but agreed. "I'll never live this down," he muttered.

"'Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Cinderella. She had an evil stepmother who hated her,'" Levi narrated.

Eren glared at Levi, tiny fists balled on his hips. "I hate you, Heichou!" He said.

"That's my little actor~!" Hanji exclaimed, hugging Eren's head.

"'The stepmother forced Cinderella-'"

"Leviella," Hanji coughed into her arm. Levi glared at her.

"'Leviella, then, to do all the chores around the house.'"

Eren stared at him intensely.

"What?" Levi snapped.

"Aren't you gonna act it out?" Eren asked.

"Fine," Levi sighed and picked up a feather duster, moving around the room and "dusting" various objects.

"'One day, the stepmother and her two equally evil stepdaughters received a letter in the mail,'" Levi read.

Eren pretended to open and read a letter, grinning evilly.

_Damn, that kid's good_, Levi thought grudgingly.

"'It was an invitation to the Royal Ball, which Cinder-'"

Hanji punched him.

"-Leviella would not be attending,'"

"Be sad!" Hanji prompted in a whisper.

"Boo-hoo," Levi said monotonously.

"'The Prince would be choosing his bride from the women at the wedding, and the stepmother wanted it to be one of her daughters. She bought lavish gowns for them to wear to the Ball,'"

Eren pretended to walk around wearing a pretty dress and heels. Hanji laughed.

"'Leviella wanted to go to the ball, and asked her stepmother if she could,'" Levi continued. He was actually starting to get into this little game, and began to read with more feeling.

"'Her stepmother replied,"Of course you can, if you can finish your chores first and find something presentable to wear,'" He read.

Eren handed Levi a really long list of chores that Hanji had scribbled on a sticky note. It said 'dishes dishes dishes' over and over again.

"Damn, you brats eat a lot," he said.

"'Leviella set about making herself a dress and doing her chores, and was nearly done by sunset,'"

Levi mimed sewing invisible fabric.

"'Then, the mean, ugly stepsisters ran in and destroyed Leviella's beautiful dress!'"

Without warning, Eren jumped on top of Levi and roared, clawing at Levi's hair.

"Get off me, brat!" Levi shouted, tossing Eren off. Eren grinned proudly.

"'Leviella ran out to the garden and cried.'"

"No," he said to Hanji's hopeful look.

"'Just then, a glittering fairy appeared.'"

Eren flapped his arms like wings and twirled in a circle.

"'Hello! I'm your fairy godmother! She said.'"

"Four words I never thought I'd hear from Levi's mouth," Hanji whispered to Eren.

"'I can help you get to the ball! The fairy gave Leviella a beautiful dress. She turned a pumpkin into a carriage and seven mice into horses and a driver.'"

"So unsanitary," Levi commented.

"'Leviella had a great time at the ball, dancing with the Prince more than anyone else.'"

To everyone's surprise, Levi got up and twirled Hanji around a few times. She blushed and grinned at him.

"'At twelve, Leviella ran away because she knew the spell would end soon. In her haste, she dropped one of her slippers on the staircase.'"

In one quick motion, Eren snatched Levi's boot and held it in his lap.

"Give it back, brat!" Levi said.

"Not yet," Eren replied.

"The next day, the lovestruck prince went to every house in the country, looking for the person whose foot matched the slipper.'"

Hanji tried to put the boot on Eren, and shook her head because it was much too big.

"You are not my bride!" She declared dramatically. Eren giggled and Levi rolled his eyes.

"When at last he got to Leviella, he had her try on the shoe like all the others. This time, it fit! The two got married, and lived happily ever after. The End.'"

Levi got up, handed Eren the book, and made to leave the room.

"Not so fast!" Eren said, which sounded ridiculous with his little kid voice.

"You have to kiss Hanji, too!"

Levi turned around slowly.

"Why do you think you can make me do that?" Levi asked coldly.

"Because I still have your boot," Eren replied.

_Shit_, Levi thought.

He sighed. Turning around, he kissed Hanji on the lips. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. They kissed until they heard a cough from Eren.

"Uh, guys? I'm still...here," he said.

"Eren, there's a cookie in my bag. Find it and it's yours," she replied.

Eren's eyes lit up and he ran from the room.

"There's no cookie, is there," Levi asked cooly.

"Nope," Hanji replied, lunging at him again.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End!

**Review, please? *~**

**I also have some questions. I wanted to know how to pronounce "Rivaille" so I looked it up. Two out of three sites said it was pronounced "Revi". The third said it was a stupid mistranslation and that when the anime was being translated from French to Japanese to English someone messed up. Is Rivaille acceptable? **

**Also, there was some controversy over Hanji's gender. I personally have never seen her as anything other than female and have been oblivious to the debate. Was her gender ever confirmed? (The argument was kinda old.)**

**And is Jaeger/Yeager the same thing? Please help me out if you can!**

**-Kaigo**


End file.
